Jiral Neaars
Jiral Neaars is the director of the Upyri Corps of Exploration and Engineering, as well as a former Admiral in the Upyri Federation Navy. History Jiral grew up in one southern district of Nyx's capital city of Nyxia, down in the Undercity. Both of his parents were maintenance personnel, tasked with helping maintain the massive structures that covered the landscape of Nyx. He was taught by his father for the most part, before the family was able to get enough money to send him to a proper school. He earned high grades in school, surprisingly, which earned him a chance to be recruited by the (at the time) Nyx's defense forces. He accepted, but requested that he be put into a position where he would be most useful. In his case, it was engineering because of his family's roots. He was stationed aboard a first generation Sica-Class vessel, the NNS Shade, as an engineer. He worked his way up to chief engineer, before requesting to enlist in the military academy on Hemera and become an officer. His request was granted. After graduating from the military academy, he was stationed aboard the HNS Averyx, a Gladius-Class vessel. There, he remained as First Officer during the Division War, until the Averyx was called in to join the Hemera fleet in the Battle of Moirai. During the battle, the Averyx took several hits from an enemy vessel which killed the captain of the ship as well as a good chunk of the crew. Jiral took over as captain, and did his best to keep the Averyx in working condition as the battle continued. The Averyx would survive the battle, and Jiral recieved a medal for his heroism afterwards. He would remain the captain of the Averyx after repairs were completed, continuing on after the cease fire was called and the new Federation was established. A few years after the founding of the Federation, Grand Admiral Tirell Metais promoted him to the rank of Admiral for his service and actions during the Battle of Moirai. After accepting the promotion, though, Jiral had a special request. That request was that he wished to be moved from his position as the commander of the Averyx to a new position that had just opened up. The head of the Corps of Exploration & Engineering. After the founding of the Federation, the Federation Navy had decided to unify the engineers and exploring guilds of the various planets into one group, and it was in dire need of a director. Tirell granted him his request, and tasked him with his first project. The construction of a new military academy on Hemera to replace the aging, outdated older one. Jiral accepted the task, and got straight to work. Many decades later, Jiral lives as a quiet sculptor and painter, still continuing his duties as the Director of the Corps of Exploration & Engineering but now retired as an Admiral in the Navy. He also occasionally golfs with Tirell, having become best friends with him over the years of working together. Category:Characters